


Stir the Cauldron

by OakwoodOuroboros



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Demigod!Kid, Golem!Crona, Other, gender fluid characters, gender neutral characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OakwoodOuroboros/pseuds/OakwoodOuroboros
Summary: Mix clay and a handful of maggots, add a soul or two, a pinch of ease and awkwardness, let bake on low, and wait for it to cool.
Relationships: Crona/Death the Kid
Kudos: 9





	Stir the Cauldron

From the mud arose a human. It was its first form, its primary state, as the first humans were indeed made of clay and given the voice of a God. It was shaped and carved, pieces of the luscious liquid-solid torn from its mass and thrown aside, others gently pushed around until they formed limbs, fingers, toes, and a face. The body wasn't particularly well taken care of, whilst the face was given a likeness to a real human that would have fooled a God themself.  
Meanwhile, Death gave birth. She decided this day that she was a woman, and thus, she wished to part ways with part of her flesh to give way to an embryo of herself, something that would grow, become more human than she ever was. It was a simple process, really. She just needed to find an infant that had not yet lived, that was, like its parents, on the brink of death, but this time she would save this body, giving it this fragment of herself in stead of the soul that had just departed.   
The process for the clay figure was longer. It took three nights in a row to place all the parts that needed to be integrated to the body. Finally, there was only one thing left to do. The open neck was sealed over the scroll and the soul that encircled it, and the black blood of an otherworldly being was pumped into its artificial veins, and suddenly, they gained humanity. No longer were they an object, and for a single second they knew this, but just then the snake struck, and all went dark.  
Two beings screamed in harmony that night. Their cry was primal, one of death and the other of birth.   
And thus starts our tale.


End file.
